walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Susie Greene (Comic Series)
Susie Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is Hershel Greene's youngest daughter, Rachel's twin sister, and the sister of Billy, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, and Maggie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Not much is known about Susie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she lived on her father's farm and helped out wherever she could. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Susie was first introduced when the survivors from Atlanta, led by Rick Grimes, reached Hershel's farm after Otis accidentally shot Rick's son, Carl. Susie then proceeded make minor appearances throughout the survivors' stay at the farm and generally was shown to be playing with her sister Rachel. Susie attended Lacey, Arnold, and Shawn's funeral and could be seen holding her father along with Rachel. Safety Behind Bars Susie was not seen much, until the Greene family moved into the prison, to take up residence with the Atlanta survivors and the inmates due to the safety that the prison walls provided for the survivors. It was during this stay that Susie and her sister Rachel met their demise at the hands of Thomas Richards, who murdered them in the prison's barber shop, only to be discovered later by her father. Susie and Rachel then proceeded to reanimate and gruesomely looked in toward the door behind them. Both were then shot in the head by Glenn and were buried behind the prison walls. Death ;Killed By *Thomas Richards (Alive, Off-Panel) While Susie and Rachel are in the barber shop, Thomas finds them and brutally decapitates both of them. *Glenn (Zombified) After their decapitates heads reanimate, both sisters are shot in the head by Glenn. Relationships Rachel Greene Being Rachel's twin sister, Susie and Rachel seem to get along well with each other. They are often seen together and both died together. Maggie Greene Not much interaction is shown between the two of them, but it is presumed that they had a normal sibling bond. Hershel Greene Hershel loved Susie very much, after her death, he cries along with Maggie and Billy. Billy Greene It is presumed he loved his sister, he can be seen crying after her death. Lacey Greene Although Susie and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic sisters bond. This is shown when Susie was seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Arnold Greene Although Susie and Arnold were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond. This is shown when Susie was seen crying at Arnold's funeral. Patricia Patricia and Susie had a basic friendship, all though Patricia and Susie were never shown interacting it is assumed they were close because Susie was named when Patricia was telling Hershel the people she missed. Glenn Although Glenn and Susie were never seen interacting. Glenn was devastated when he found Susie's body with her head cut off. He shot her as a zombie to put her out of her misery which shows he cared about her. Also, although you never see them interacting at the prison they may have became closer while Glenn stayed at the farm. Rick Grimes Susie and Rick did not talk very much if at all on Hershel's farm or the Prison but when he found her body he was both devastated and furious and even blamed himself for her and Rachel's deaths. When he found out Thomas killed Susie and Rachel he beat him almost to death. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us *Issue 10 (No Lines) *Issue 11 (No Lines) *Issue 12 (No Lines) Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars *Issue 14 (No Lines) *Issue 15 *Issue 16 (Zombified) Trivia *Susie and Rachel were the second twin couple in the comic. The first couple were Ben and Billy. **However, unlike Ben and Billy, Susie and Rachel are fraternal twins, not identical. ru:Сьюзи Грин Greene, Susie Greene, Susie Greene, Susie Greene, Susie Greene, Susie Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:Greene Family Category:The Prison Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims